


grey skies and eyes

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 8, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, baz is a sap but wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Simon loves the rain, especially indoors with a blanket and tea, but when Baz suggests a walk in the rain, he can't help but go along with it.My entry for day 8's prompt "rain."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	grey skies and eyes

Simon loves the rain. He enjoys all of it: the sound of pitter-patter that ranges from gentle to roaring and stays calming nonetheless, the cloudy grey sky. He’d always had a penchant for grey, and sometimes he’ll lean up against his living room window and peer up at it. He likes seeing the pop of color amongst the people scuttering out of the rain too--a bright yellow raincoat here, an umbrella spotted with blues and reds there. Most of all, though, he enjoys curling up in a blanket and sipping tea, stationed in front of the telly. 

“Are you going to sit there all day, Simon?” 

Simon chuckles as Baz comes into view, wearing a thick turtleneck to “ward off the cold.” Simon thinks he wears them mainly for the aesthetic they provide him, especially considering they’re indoors, but Baz had simply rolled his eyes when Simon had suggested they served any other purpose than providing warmth. 

“It’s raining, what else would I do?” Simon opens his blanket to let Baz scoot in next to him, but Baz doesn’t move. 

“What if we went for a walk?” Baz looks slightly sheepish as he makes his suggestion, and Simon realizes why almost instantly. 

He hadn’t known Baz was a sap when they’d first started dating; years of rivalry had created a hardened version of Baz in his head, one that scowled and sneered and most definitely did not suggest walks in the rain so they could stop at the end of it and Baz could pull him close by his scarf and kiss him like they were the main characters in a rom-com. Then Simon would wrap his arms around Baz’s neck and he’d drop their umbrella, guaranteeing that the two of them catch a cold (Simon at least), and Penny would call them lovesick morons the next day when she finds out. And well--he’s already getting up off the sofa, bunching up the blanket and tossing it behind him. Baz smiles and goes to retrieve their coats, as Simon slips on his boots and grabs an umbrella. Baz steps in close, handing Simon his coat, and Simon notices that Baz’s eyes are a sharper grey than usual, as if he had taken swatches of the dreary grey sky he loves and brightened it up. He watches Baz loop a scarf around his neck before taking his hand. 

“I like chicken noodle soup, by the way,” Simon informs him, and Baz stares at him. 

“I know?” he responds, and his confusion makes Simon grin. 

“For after,” he clarifies, dreading the cold he’ll no doubt catch, and Baz raises an eyebrow but makes no further comment as they leave the flat. 

Baz nudges the lobby door open and Simon adjusts the umbrella so it’ll cover both of them as soon as they step out into the rain. 

Baz turns to grab it (still taller by three inches, but Simon doesn’t mind as much anymore), and keeps his other hand firmly in Simon’s as he crosses the threshold. 

“Ready then, Snow?” 

Simon catches the tinge of excitement in Baz’s barely neutral expression and knows he’ll bear a potential cold, anything really, if Baz keeps looking at him with that twinkle in his eyes. So he nods and grasps Baz’s hand tighter, before joining him in the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
